Not Running
by Bindie
Summary: What if Jesse never ran? This is what I think would have happen. Slash Jesse/Jonny. others to be announced. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own or make any money from this. Just writing what I think should have happen.

Chapter 1

Brian leans on the passenger side door of the car. "Jesse don't do it. I bet he's got more than hundred grand under the hood of that car."

Jesse mumbled at Brian as he straps into the ten-point harness. "Uh-huh."

As the racing official raises his hand, Jonny looks over at Jesse in his car and smirks. Both cars lunch off the line as his hands dropped. They were both neck in neck. Half way through the quarter mile, Jesse pushes the little red button on the dash. The little white car lunches into first.

"Too soon, Junior," Jonny said as he pushes his NOS and takes the lead and the win. Jesse panics as the black car slows.

'I could run,' was all that was going through his mind tell he saw the teams cars parked in camp. He thought of the trouble he was in with them. He slows his car down and turns to meet Jonny. As they, both slowed to a stop and got out Jesse could see Leon running to Dominic.

Jesse hands Jonny the pink slip to his Dad's car. Jonny smirks at the piece of paper and grabs it.

"I'll make you a deal. That you'll get to keep your car." Jonny's smirk never leaving his features.

"What could you want from me?" Jesse asked as his hand drops to his side.

"Come work for me for a month." Jonny proposed. "After the month you get the pink-slip."

"And if I'm put in jail with in the month?" Jesse knew that Jonny knew what the team was doing. They were doing it for him. Well in a way. Dom owed money to Jonny's father for keeping everything running when he was in jail. So all the money was filtered through Jonny. The last year or so all the bills added up and so they started to jack the trucks.

"Work for me for an extra month and Dominic's tab is wiped clean." Jonny saw Dom out of the side of his eye. He knew as soon as the 'fearless' leader came Jesse would just hand over the car. "Well? Tick-tock. I need an answer now."

Jesse face drained of all color. He knew he had to do it. After all the stuff, Dom did for him. Dom took him in and gave him a family when he didn't have to. "It's just working, right?" Jonny nodded. "Yes. I'll do it." Before he knew what happen Jonny pulled the younger man to him and kissed him. Hard and possessively.

"You're mine now." Jonny smirked at the Dominic and his team as they got to them. He walked over to his car leaving the team to discuss what just happened.

"Jesse! What the fuck are you doing?" Dom yelled as soon as he grabbed Jesse's arm. "What the fuck was that?"


	2. What now

Disclaimer: Do not own or make any money from this. Just writing what I think should have happen.

Chapter 2

Jesse listens to Dom yelling. All of Dom words blurred as he realized that he signed his life away to Jonny Tran for a car. A car that will mean nothing if Dom killed him.

"Jesse? Are you listening to me?" Dom asked as he grabbed Jesse's arm. "Why the hell did you race him? And for pinks?"

"Dom don't worry, we made deal-"

"You made a deal with that rat-"

"Careful Dom. That rat is letting Junior keep his car and clearing your debt." Jonny threw his cigarette away as he walked up from his car, "All he has to do is work for me for a short time, and everything is wiped clean." He smirked as Dom realized just what all Jesse agreed to, working for the devil. "Now say thank you Jonny and got back to your side of the tracks."

"Go to hell Jonny." Letty sneered and grabbed Dom, pulling him away from the bastard.

Dom, pulling Jesse away from the bastard.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jesse sat like a child being scolded by their father.

"Dom its done. I will work for Jonny and you have to deal with it. The deal is made."

"But why did you do it? We have the money for you to race. Why did you race him of all people." Dom paced in front of the trailer. "We are still in debt to that little prick. We are down a person and he gets you for month. Who knows what he will make you do."

"It's too late now."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Dom what are we doing? Are we doing the heist?" Vince asked as the racing came to a close and the partying started.

"We don't do anything. Jonny said the debt is clean as long as Jesse works for him." Dom rubbed his head, "Lets party it up and try to forget what is happening."


End file.
